La llama en mi interior
by HybridVirus
Summary: Este fuego que ardía en su interior no era como cualquier otro que pudiera haber en el mundo, no era una pequeña chispa, ni era fluctuante como la llama de una chimenea o fogata. Era un infierno de ardiente intensidad que consumía todo a su paso sin destruir su corazón en el proceso. Esa llama que ardía en su interior era incluso más brillante y cálida que el resplandor del sol.


**La llama en mi interior  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

_Flashback_

**:◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:**

Sus pasos resonaban con un gentil 'thump' mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa, sus verdes ojos se encontraban fijos en las flores que se encontraban recostadas sobre la mesa para empezar a acomodarlas en el florero que había traído consigo de la sala. El aroma del humo de tabaco se cernía alrededor del rubio, como si se tratase de una espesa neblina que le acompañaba a todos lados.

Con una ligera exhalación el humo se encontró danzando frente a su rostro, mientras continuaba con la labor de acomodar las flores de un modo vistoso en el florero de cristal. Los diferentes tonos de color rosa, blanco, amarillo, purpura, naranja y rojo contrastaban enormemente con el azul cristal. El aroma de las flores se mesclaba perfectamente con el aroma del humo de tabaco arrancándole una ligera sonrisa de los labios.

La cual se borró rápidamente de su rostro al recordar las palabras de Rafaela en la mañana, el eco del _'Volveré antes de que lo sepas'_ aun permanecía en sus oídos, un ligero 'Tsk' escapo de la garganta del rubio mientras continuaba con su labor. Estaba más que consciente de que regresaría ese mismo día o quizás mañana si ocurría cualquier situación.

Un ligero suspiro escapo de los labios del ojiverde, mientras retiraba algunas traviesas hebras que habían decidido caer contra su frente. Sus manos tomaron el florero y con lentos pasos se dirigió a la sala, gentilmente dejo el arreglo de flores sobre la mesa de café que se encontraba frente al sofá, para después dirigir la mirada hacia las ventanas de la habitación. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era esperar.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

_Irises verdes se encontraban ocultos detrás de los pálidos parpados mientras el rubio permanecía recargado contra la pared. El silencio que reinaba en la villa española solo se veía roto por el gentil murmullo del viento, lentamente la mirada del rubio se dirigió hacia la ventana abierta, mientras sus irises se posaban sobre la durmiente figura que se encontraba frente a esta. _

_Estaba seguro de que todos estaban durmiendo, había visto a Romano ser dejado en su habitación, del mismo modo que ambos de sus hermanos y honestamente no le importaba mucho donde se encontrara Antonio, pero probablemente él también se encontraba durmiendo a estas altas horas de la noche._

_Así que por simple descarte, sería el quien llevara a Nueva España de regreso a su habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron fijos sobre la durmiente colonia, uno de sus brazos se encontraba sobre el dosel de la abierta ventana y descansando sobre el mismo se encontraba su rostro, sus castañas hebras se encontraban danzando gracias a la gentil brisa. _

_El rostro de la colonia española era tan apacible y tranquilo, que la sola idea de despertarla por accidente al alzarla en brazos liberaba una ligera molestia en el interior del rubio, así que esperaría hasta estar seguro de que estaba profundamente dormida_

_La primera vez que la había encontrado había sido por una simple casualidad, la había encontrado durmiendo en la misma forma que ahora, en ligera ropa de noche y cubierta por una gruesa y sedosa manta roja que fácilmente podría envolverla por completo. Sus manos apartaron gentilmente unos mechones castaños de la frente de la joven, sus irises se posaron sobre la somnolienta sonrisa en su rostro y en el subir y bajar de su pecho gracias al eco de su respiración._

–_Nueva España…– murmuro tan gentilmente como le era posible, para después colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pelicastaña. Sus verdes orbes se encontraron abriéndose en un gesto de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían al ver como la manta caía de ese mismo hombro, dejando expuesto un bronceado hombro y un pequeño tirante de encaje color crema que parecía estar dispuesto a resbalarse de la gentil curva de su hombro en cualquier segundo._

_El rubio carraspeo ligeramente mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos debajo del ligero encaje, sus ojos se encontraron fijos sobre el delgado material mientras su dedo lo deslizaba nuevamente en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que el chico intentaba ignorar el extraño cosquilleo que recorría de la yema de sus dedos a la piel de su nuca –Vamos– murmuro más para sí mismo que para ella. _

–_Te llevare a la cama– lentamente deslizo uno de los brazos de la colonia sobre su cuello, mientras deslizaba uno de los suyos detrás de su espalda para atraer el cuerpo de la pelicastaña hacia su pecho, para finalmente acomodar su brazo libre debajo de las rodillas que eran cubiertas por la roja manta. Podía recordar el toque del material rojo en la piel de sus brazos, el grueso material que al mismo tiempo era suave y despedía el mismo calor que la joven que se encontraba acurrucando el rostro en su cuello. _

_Y de ese modo había empezado el ritual nocturno, Abel se encontraría dejando su habitación para bajar al primer piso, donde encontraría a la durmiente colonia frente a la ventana, la tomaría en brazos como todas las noches anteriores y la llevaría a su habitación. Algunas veces juraría que un beso cariñoso era colocado en su piel por la joven que llevaba en brazos, pero bien podría ser su imaginación ¿No?_

_Pero de aquello que podía estar consciente era de como ese extraño cosquilleo no desaparecía con el paso de los días, por el contrario parecía aumentar a pesar de lo poco que la veía al principio. No sabía cuándo, pero en algún momento simplemente empezó a rondar los jardines, que era donde Nueva España pasaba la mayoría del tiempo escondiéndose después de haberse escapado de la habitación._

_Aunque debía admitir que el ver a Antonio correr desesperadamente por todos lados, mientras gritaba el nombre de la colonia le alegraba enormemente el día. Y antes de darse cuenta esperaba encontrarla en el camino de su huida matutina, vespertina y nocturna ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba tanto poder toparse con la colonia? Ahora que lo pensaba… _

_¿Cuándo había empezado a darse cuenta de cosas que no tenían quizás la mayor importancia? Como esa adorable forma en la que fruncía la nariz cuando se encontraba molesta con Antonio, como giraba los ojos cuando el español empezaba a relatar cuan peligroso era para ella rondar por ahí aunque fuera en su propia casa, o como sus ojos parecían brillar cuando su mirada se encontraba con la de Portugal enfrente de las mismas narices del español._

_**Pero tal parecía que ese día, la rutina no sería como de costumbre…**_

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Lentamente una de sus manos rasco su nuca, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en el noticiero que aparecía en la televisión. Apenas tenía cinco minutos de haberse sentado y simplemente no podía acomodarse en algún punto del sofá. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan... preocupado? El labio inferior del rubio se vio atrapado entre sus incisivos en un gesto pensativo.

Portugal era un lugar seguro, además Rafaela no estaría sola, estaría con toda la gente que asistiría a ese evento, además del embajador mexicano, el presidente de dicho país y… Luis. Los dedos del rubio se entrelazaron unos con otros, para después colocar su barbilla sobre estos, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la pantalla del televisor.

¿A quién jodidos engañaba? Era obvio porque estaba tan… nervioso o ansioso. Esos dos tenían una historia más sólida como personas que como naciones, habían pasado tiempo juntos en Nueva España cuando él se encontraba peleando por su libertad. No culpaba a Rafaela, Antonio había intentado alejarla de la 'influencia protestante' para mantenerla controlada o según sus propias palabras 'a salvo'.

Además al unirse España y Portugal muchos lusos se habían encontrado arribando a Nueva España y fue en esos tiempos que aparecieron los primeros hombres que pensaban que la colonia debía de ser libre del poder del imperio español, quienes eran obviamente portugueses.

Un imperceptible suspiro escapo de los labios del ojiverde, mientras recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Debía de dejar de ser absurdo, que importaba si Rafaela lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito cuando era más joven, que le sonriera de un modo tan… agradable, que incluso se peinara todos los días con una cola de caballo porque el Luso usaba una… eso era antes… y no quería decir que lo miraría de esa forma ahora que era una nación.

Esa sensación que había sentido hace años se encontraba aferrada a su estómago ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no sentía semejante cosa? Su relación con Portugal era buena y estaba seguro de que aquello que había pasado antes no era más que… algo que era normal entre un hermano mayor y su hermanita… ¿No?

–_¿Nueva España?– Los irises verdes del rubio se dirigieron hacia el punto de donde provenía la voz, el sonido de firmes pisadas le decía que era alguien que se sentía libre de ignorar el toque de queda de Antonio. Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron en un gesto de molestia ante la idea del imperio español llevando a la colonia en brazos, No sería Antonio… o ¿Si?_

–_¿Luis?– pregunto la somnolienta voz de la colonia española, los irises verdes de las provincias bajas se encontraban fijos en la mano que alborotaba gentilmente las largas hebras castañas de la joven –¿Qué haces aquí Rafaela?– apenas habían sido unos segundos pero el corazón del rubio se había encontrado precipitándose hacia su estómago al ver como el pelicastaño atraía a la adormilada joven hacia su pecho y procedía a tomarla en brazos._

–_Anda te llevare a la habitación– el gesto de molestia en el rostro del rubio se vio creciendo aún más, al ver como la nariz del Luso se hundía entre las castañas hebras –Luis…– murmuro la adormilada joven mientras acurrucaba la cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde, un gentil 'Hmm' escapo de la garganta del portugués mientras este empezaba a caminar. Un ligero silencio se formó sobre los dos pelicastaños, mientras del lado del rubio casi era palpable la tensión en el aire._

–_Cuéntame una historia…– murmuro la pequeña voz, consiguiendo de ese modo arrancarle una ligera risa a la nación ibérica –No como las de España– añadió la adormilada vocecilla, mientras sus cansados ojos se posaban sobre el rostro del ojiverde –Esta bien– el sonido de los pasos de la nación portuguesa habían sido toda la compañía que le había quedado al rubio en el oscuro pasillo._

Un ligero gruñido escapo de los pálidos labios del neerlandés, era el momento menos oportuno para que sus celos anduvieran por ahí rondando. El gentil sonido del seguro de la puerta siendo retirado llamo su atención inmediatamente. La tensión en sus hombros comenzó a disiparse y rápidamente se acomodó en el sofá, intentando hacer parecer que tenía rato ahí sentado, después de todo las únicas dos personas con llaves de la casa eran Rafaela y el.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El suave 'click' de la puerta siendo cerrada le hizo mirar sobre su hombro, sus verdes orbes se posaron sobre la mujer que se encontraba inclinada en la entrada, una de sus manos se encontraba sobre la pared, mientras la otra se deshacía de las rojas zapatillas en sus pies. Una rubia ceja se alzó levemente al ver el atuendo de la joven nación, no es que estuviera mal… solo que no era muy usual verla vestida así.

Los verdes orbes se deslizaron por la larga falda de tul verde que se detenía ligeramente sobre sus rodillas, una blusa de suave tela color blanco se encontraba abrasando su torso, sus mangas hechas de encaje se detenían ligeramente sobre sus codos, su cabello se encontraba sujeto en una baja cola de caballo dejando de ese modo que las hebras castañas descansaran sobre uno de sus hombros.

–Bienvenida _Schatje_– murmuro mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo, sus ojos se colocaron sobre los rojos labios que le sonreían amigablemente para después bajar levemente hacia su cuello y detenerse sobre el valle entre sus pechos, sobre este se encontraba una pequeña cadena de plata con un crucifijo _"¿Enserio tiene que ser tan pronunciado ese escote?" _Si el miraba entonces cualquier idiota podía hacerlo también.

–_Hei_ Tulipán– murmuro la joven con un tono cansado mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de la pálida mano que le ofrecía el rubio para verse sentada de lado sobre una de las piernas del holandés –¿Cómo ha estado todo?– el rostro de la nación en el continente americano se acurruco contra el cuello de la nación europea, un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras estiraba ligeramente las piernas sobre el sofá.

–Bien– murmuro en un tono adormilado, lentamente los dedos del rubio se entrelazaron en las finas hebras castañas para después masajear gentilmente el cuero cabelludo de la nación latina. Un gentil suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven mientras dejaba un beso en la mandíbula del ojiverde –Abel…– la suave vibración del 'Hmm' que escapo de la garganta del neerlandés le arranco un ligero bostezo a la pelicastaña.

–No dejes de hablar…– murmuro mientras deslizaba el rostro del cuello del europeo para poder encontrarse con las preciosas esmeraldas del rubio. Los irises de ambos se encontraban fijos en los de la nación contraria, la silenciosa conversación entre sus orbes parecía no tener fin, hasta que una casi imperceptible sonrisa movió ligeramente uno de los costados de los pálidos labios del rubio.

Con extremo cuidado Abel deslizo uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda de la joven mujer. La mano del rubio se encontró sobre su antebrazo, el cual se dedicó a acariciar gentilmente mientras atraía la cabeza de la joven a su hombro –Hace mucho tiempo, dos jóvenes se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro– el rubio dejo que su espalda se apoyara contra el respaldo del sofá, acomodándose mejor sobre este.

–Pero había tanta gente celosa de su amor, que dejaron un rumor correr entre las calles– los irises verdes resplandecían al ver la adormilada pero curiosa mirada de la nación más joven –Al saber que su amado había muerto, la tristeza abrumo a la joven doncella– murmuro mientras retiraba unos mechones que se habían escapado de la cola de caballo y se encontraban cubriendo el rostro de la fémina.

–Así que decidió partir de este mundo para estar con él– lentamente las manos de la joven se deslizaron sobre el pecho del rubio, sus manos se aferraron a la bufanda alrededor del cuello del europeo, mientras sus ojos permanecían firmes sobre el rostro del varón –Pero… lamentablemente el príncipe se encontraba vivo– susurro mientras uno de sus dedos se enredaba en las delicadas hebras caoba que se encontraban sobre el bronceado hombro de la latina.

–El partió en búsqueda de su amada, solo para encontrar su cuerpo inerte y sin vida– el silencio de la mexicana y el adorable gesto de adormilada atención serian algo que el rubio jamás podría sacarse de la cabeza, en especial por cómo estaba empezando a sobresalir el bien conocido puchero que podía desarmarlo sin que pudiera poner resistencia alguna –Con el corazón roto el joven entendió que no quería vivir sin ella y decidió ir a buscarla en el otro mundo–

Gentilmente los dedos del holandés se deslizaron sobre la mejilla de la chica en una silenciosa caricia –De las gotas de su sangre nació una flor, que permaneció en el mundo para demostrar que su amor florecería a pesar de todas las adversidades– un gentil beso fue colocado sobre la sien de la joven, mientras los dedos del ojiverde se deslizaban sobre su cuello.

–Por eso cuando un hombre le entrega un tulipán rojo a una mujer, le está diciendo…– los dedos del rubio tomaron la barbilla de la pelicastaña, alzándola para que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente, los irises de ambos se mantenían fijos en sus rostros, mientras la casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba nuevamente sobre los labios del holandés –Así como es de roja esta flor, es como arde el fuego del amor en mi interior–

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El suave eco de las pisadas del rubio resonaba por la silenciosa casa, el gentil movimiento entre sus brazos le recordaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a la habitación y dejar dormir a Rafaela por un rato. El rubio se detuvo a un lado de uno de los tantos floreros en la sala, procurando acomodar mejor a la joven en sus brazos para después continuar caminando hacia las escaleras.

–¿Crees que se encontraron?– pregunto la adormilada voz, consiguiendo que los irises verdes se mantuvieran fijos en ella, con un suave movimiento de la cabeza el rubio asintió en la dirección de la chica. Un suave 'Ujum' escapo de los labios del rubio mientras subía los escalones rápidamente de dos en dos gracias a sus largas piernas, la sensación de una mano que se deslizaba sobre su cuello redirigió la mirada del europeo hacia el rostro de la mexicana.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– irises caramelo se encontraron apresados ante la intensa mirada de los irises esmeralda, mientras la joven sentía como algo era colocado gentilmente entre sus dedos. Lentamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el objeto en su mano, donde se encontró con un hermoso tulipán rojo. La joven alzo la mirada para encontrarse nuevamente cautivada por el intenso verde de los irises del rubio –Porque estás aquí conmigo–

Los labios del rubio se colocaron gentilmente sobre los de la pelicastaña, el movimiento de ambos era lento y gentil pero igual con una enorme intensidad. Las manos de la joven se entrelazaron en las hebras doradas del neerlandés, mientras respondía al insistente beso del ojiverde. El suave eco de entrecortados y ahogados gemidos escapaba de sus ocupadas bocas al mismo tiempo que una de las manos del rubio abría con dificultad la puerta de la habitación.

Sus labios se aferraron al cuello de la nación latina, mientras mordisqueaba levemente toda la bronceada columna. Sus manos se deslizaron gentilmente sobre la delicada piel de sus muslos arrancando un pequeño 'Ahh~' de los rojos labios de la pelicastaña, sabía que la joven estaba cansada, pero no había porque preocuparse. Después de todo eventualmente la dejaría dormir.

_**~Owari~**_

******:◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que anden bien, bueno vuelvo a las andadas nuevamente con este par~ Quería algo fluffy y este es el resultado. ¡No lamento nada! Este par se encuentra metido en mi piel, no los puedo dejar ir por más que intento.

Un Abel celoso es un Abel adorable según mi cerebro~ La historia que Holanda le cuenta a México es la leyenda del tulipán rojo, una leyenda de origen persa sobre la aparición del tulipán, un tanto triste pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un poco de esponjosidad al final~

Si, también creo que el PortugalxMexico es posible y es verdad que mientras los países bajos luchaban por su libertad, en Nueva España se encontraban Lusos que tuvieron una buena relación con los indígenas y criollos.

También es verdad que las primeras ideas revolucionarias fueron llevadas a cabo por William Lamport, un Irlandés (Supuestamente de ascendencia portuguesa según dicen por ahí, pero de eso no estoy segura… ¡Fuck Yeah IrlandaxMexico!) movimiento que se vio apoyado por los Lusos que habitaban en la Nueva España.

Cabe mencionar que los españoles ya estaban paranoicos con la idea de los portugueses intentando levantarse en armas en Nueva España antes de que William empezara el movimiento.

En fin, espero que el Oneshot fuera de su agrado y que les pudiera transmitir ese 'algo' que nos hace sentir cálido el interior cuando se lee fluff. Bueno les mando besos y abrazos lectores, tengan un bonito día, nos vemos!~

Schatje = Amor o Cariño  
Hei = Hola o Hey

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común de ver, de un fandom olvidado o una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review. Porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
